This invention related to computer systems, and more particularly to electronic circuit design.
In electronic circuit design, microprocessor speed continues to increase. Higher speed microprocessors require higher speed data flow. These increased bandwidth requirements (some data rates are in the 1 Gigabit per second (Gbps) range) have proved troublesome to the interconnections, or buses, of the design. The buses that connect one microprocessor to another microprocessor may have many problems when trying to transmit high speed data and proved to be the limiting factor in a design.
One method of handling the high speed is to use serial data link instead of buses in the design. Serial data links reduce the number of interconnects required, simplifying the design, while at the same time boosting the amount of data throughput in each interconnect. For example, the clock and data lines in a bus design are separate lines, whereas the clock and data lines in a serial link are entwined and sent together.
A method for high capacity integrated circuit simulation is described. One method for high-capacity simulation includes obtaining a channel characterization and determining optimum filter settings.